This Phase I Small Business Technology Transfer study between Materia, Inc. and the University of Kansas is focused on the development of high-load, oligomeric reagents and scavenging agents derived from ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP), 1 of several core metathesis technologies at Materia, Inc. The specific aims during Phase I focus on 3 areas, all utilizing ROM polymerization, including: (1) the development of an array of high-load, oligomeric scavenging agents; (2) the development of an array of high-load, oligomeric reagents; (3) the development of an array of high-load, oligomeric supports for multi-step synthesis. Using ROM polymerization, these oligomers will be developed with an assortment of tunable properties for use in facilitated synthetic protocols. The data generated from Phase I studies will be utilized in Phase II studies which are focused on the commercialization of these oligomers for use in facilitated synthetic protocols in drug discovery. Taken collectively, the development of these oligomers will open opportunities in several new areas of research involving integrating synthesis and purification, including polymer-on-polymer reactions, convenient liquid dispensing of high-load, soluble oligomers, and supported synthetic protocols enabled by high-load reagents. [unreadable] [unreadable]